Liv Aust : Slave Toy
=Life at A Brothel= ---- Ever since she was fourteen Liv had been working at a brothel. She possessed a body perfect for the job. Her ass was fat and round, her legs were thick and breasts were massive. She would be excellent at pleasing anyone. So she decided to put her talents to use, She lived on the slum world of Nar Shaddaa which possessed the perfect amount of low lives and thirsty clients for her to take advantage of. However she decided she would need to join a brothel organization in order to have any chance in the sex market. She quickly experienced much success as a prostitute, managing to rake in enough credits to lift herself from poverty. She wore extremely skimpy outfits that showed off her curves and skin. Her ass cheeks were always left exposed in their full glory in order to advertise to the clients. She was also of relatively short stature, being only 5ft 2in. Thus she wore high heels at all times at a bare minimum of four inches. She worked at her brothel for five years but suddenly one day her life would be changed forever and her old life would be left behind. =Sold To The Hutts= ---- Jabba's The Hutt's bounty hunter entered Liv'a brothel. Liv watched as he went to the front desk. I would like to take my yearly pick of on every of your girls, Buck. Line them up for me or I'll have this building vaporized in minutes. Buck sent a message to all of the prostitutes quarters and demanded them all to come to the back room. There were approximately 25 girls working at the brother and Liv was one of them. This line-up happened every year and it was always every girl's dream to one day be sold out of the terrible brothel at which the currently lived. Liv went to he recently closet and grabbed the hottest outfit she could find she wanted to make a fine impression on Jabba's lacky. She straightened out her hair and put in a pair of 4 inch red heels. She slipped in her extra small g-string and her clear strap bra as well. She smile don't at herself in the mirror, She couldn't wait. She went down the stairs and met up with the rest of the Brothel girls. Liv got in line with the rest of the girls and waited for Jabba's Henchman. Within a few minutes he entered the room. He passed back in forth observing each of the prostitutes and their bodies. When he reached Liv he stopped in his tracks. Her body captivated the enforcer as he was mezmorozed by her beauty. I'll take this one! Buck walked over frantically, as you command sir she is of fine stock. She is nineteen and and has a great potential future as a slave of the Hutt. Indeed, escort her to my ship immeditialy and by the way your five thousand credits are over on your desk. Enjoy them. Liv was filled with joy as she was escorted to The Hutt Slave Ship. She couldn't wait to see what was in store for her. =Meeting With Jabba= ---- Liv and the Recruiter arrive during on Tatooine the next day. The ship touched down juts outside of Jabba's palace. Liv could hardly wait to experience her new master. The guard grabbed her by her hand escorted her out of the ship. They entered through the main gate and traveled through the hallways of the palace. When they got to the juncture before Jabba's throne room. Liv was too dark to wait. The guard entered and awoke Jabba and told him of The arrival of his new girl. Jabba awoke delighted and demanded to see his new prize. Liv then emerged wearing her skimpy outfit, her ass cheeks bouncing and her tits swaying. She came within a few feet of Jabba and fell to her knees. Oh Mighty Jabba! I pledge myself to you. Jabba smiled at the beautiful new slave before him. Jabba's tail became stiff. The disgusting Hutt laughed with pleasure and signaled his guards. They came behind Liv and grabbed her arms. Jabba barked orders and the guards began to strip Liv. They casually removed her top and ripped apart her G-String. Her heels were also confiscated. Liv stood there bare naked before the might Jabba. I will serve you my master. Jabba laughed and the Guards escorted Liv's nude body out of Jabba's throne room. Day 001 Liv was pulled down the hallway until she and the guards reached a chamber. The three entered and standing there was a Beautiful Woman. I have been charged with supplying you with your slave garments. I believe I have the perfect set for the likes of you. The Woman reached into a closet and removed a red outfit. Here slave put this on. Liv quickly did as she was told. It was one of the skimpiest outfits Liv had ever seen and she loved it. It consisted of a red G-String that split low to snow off her ass crack and a pair of four inch heels. She was also given a red apron to cover her front end. This was also she wasn't given. The woman also braided Liv's hair as this sytyle would go well with the outfit. Liv strode around the room getting a feel for her clothes then the woman led her down a hall. Several rooms down the two found Liv's living quarters. It was a room that consisted of nothing but a mattress in the floor, a toilet and a mirror. Get some rest Slut tomorrow you will be working the kitchen. Liv smile don't back at the mistress. Yes ma'am. Liv entered the room and laid on her bed and closed her eyes. She couldn't wait to be a great slave. Day 002 Liv awoke the next morning full of energy, she couldn't wait to get the work. Her mistress came to her room and unlocked the door. Follow me slave, she led Liv down the corridor to the kitchen where there were several other girls working. You're job is to prepare Jabba's dinner, you better please him or else. Yes Ma'am. Liv walked over to the stove awkwardly. She stood there anxious for a minute as she thought over what she would do. She had never cooked before but how hard could it be? She got a bag of beans out of the cabinet as well as one of Jabba's favorite critters to eat. She poured the ingredients into a pan and set the timer for half and hour. She took this time to observe her surroundings. There were three other slave girls working the kitchen with her. There were two Togutas and another Human. She was wearing a red gi and her hair was tie down back. She had no pants of underwear for that matter. Just a loincloth to cover her front end. Liv was about to make conversation with the slave when the timer sounded on the oven. She walked over and took it out and placed it on the counter. Liv wondered how it would taste so she dipped her fingernails into the frog like creatures stomach and licked her finger. To her surprise it wasn't all that bad. It tasted like the food sShe would get back at the brothel. Liv then proceeded to stack the meal on a platter and handed it to another slave girl to be shippped off to Jabba's throne room. She could only hope that Jabba would enjoy it. Day 003 The next day Liv was put on Kitchen clean up duty. She entered and began to do as she was told. She scrubbed down the counters and tables and made sure everything was in order. In no time at all Liv had completed her task. She stood there for a moment unsure of what to do. She looked around and she appeared to be all by herself. So she took this opuurtunity to relax. She took off her red apron and tossed it aside. She payed down on the counter top and closed her eyes. She let out a sigh of relief. She thought over her current situation and her goals. The last thing she wanted was to be Jabba's Kitchen cook. She desired something more. She wanted to be Jabba's personal sex slave. This would be good for a multitude of reasons she said to herself. First off she loved sex. She had made a living off of it ever since she could. The pleasure she got was immeasurable. Secondly the mere sight of Jabba's fat and slimy tail turned her on. Finally she would definitely get a chance to show off her hot body significantly more often at the side of the great Jabba The Hutt. Not to mention the attention she'll get from countless ruthless bounty hunters and crime lords. Suddenly however during her daydream, she heard someone enter the room. She flipped onto her front side to cover her tits, pressing them against the counter top. Liv looked up to see the Slave girl she was eyeing the previous day. She strode in her red, brawlers gi with her tits swaying as she walked. The slave's breast eclipsed Liv's own, being almost twice the size. The busty slave walked up closer to Liv and gave her a suspicious look. "What are you doing" the slave said. Liv got up covering her tits with her arm. "I was just taking a break. Besides, I've already finished cleaning the kitchen. You have a problem with that?" Liv said in a bitchy tone. "As a matter of fact I do. You see I am your overseer if you will. Your superior. I tell what to do and when to do it. You work for me and we serve the will of the mighty Jabba. There will be no insubordination or disobedience in this palace. Do I make myself clear" the slave said. "Sure, whatever you say honey" Liv stated as she bent over and grabbed her apron. Suddenly the busty slave slapped Liv's fat ass. "You have some respect or you'll be sorry" the slave said. 'I don't even know you're name!" Liv yelled. "I am Mai Shiranui, the concubine of the almighty Jabba The Hutt and you will learn your place!" Mai grabbed Liv's arm causing her to drop her apron. She then escorted her down the hall. Day 004 Liv was thrown into a dark room wearing nothing but here heels and skimpy g-string. She looked back to see Mai laughing as. She paced around the room. 'It is time to teach worthless bitches like you a lesson" Mai said. Mai leaned foward and kissed Liv on the lips. Liv struggled to remove herself as Mai's tongue slipped into her mouth. It was then that she felt a strange feeling. Little did Liv know that Mai was giving her powerful pill. Soon after Liv managed to break free of Mai's lips. However before she could say anything a strange sensation befell her body. She suddenly got extremely hot and wet. Her pussy began to excrete fluids onto the floor Andy her nipples became hard. "What's happening to me!" Liv exclaimed. "You're mine now" Mai said with a smirk. "My formula will corrupt you into a lusting Slut to do my bidding." "No" Liv yelled struggling to resist the serum's affects. "It's no use dumb Slut, soon you'll be corrupted beyond repair". Liv began to grope and fondle her own tits and pussy. She struggled to satisfy her growing urges, but they were too much! Her body gave in and cam violently all over. She had a violent orgasm. Mai smiled as she knew that the formula had now taken affect. "Rise" Mai said with satisfaction. Liv stood and knelt before Mai. "I serve you now, Mistress" Liv stated. "Indeed you do, Indeed you do". Day 005 Mai lead the newly converted Liv down a hall to the dressing chambers. They entered the room to find a wide variety of outfits. Mia reached into the closet and pulled out the perfect outfit for Liv. It consisted of a gem Tiara and gold encrusted necklace and chest jewelry. It also came with a white top that only covered he really lower tits, leaving massive cleavage. She also was given a si gel blue arm sleeve to wear over her right arm. She was also given a white loincloth to cover both her front and back ends. The two pieces of fabric were each about two feet individually. Liv was also given a pair of six inch high heels. That had a custom design. The heel itself was much smaller than her foot rising up around the middle of the shoe. This gave the heels an increase sense of elegance. Liv put the outfit on and looked at herself in the mirror. "Mistress, Its perfect!" Liv said with joy. "Of course it is, I chose it" Mai said with pleasure. "Now rest up. Tomorrow you will begin work as a sex slave for the almighty Jabba. I wouldn't want you to be unprepared. This outfit is yours and yours to keep. Now go". Liv left the dressing room and he proceeded back to her living quarters and layed down on her mattress. She smiled up at the ceiling. She could hardly contain her senses, itching for pleasure. Soon she was going to be a sex slave to the most powerful crime lord in the Galaxy. Day 050 Liv loved her job. Everyday she pleased Jabba along with Mai. She wanted nothing more as this was her life's calling. Liv served her master's faithfully and truly appreciated her treatment. However, one day Mai and Liv were summoned into Jabba's chambers. The two sexy sluts strode into Jabba's throne room. The disgusting Hutt babbled in Huttese and then the proticol droid translated. "The mighty Jabba has received an enticing offer from the Zygerrian Queen. They offering two hundred thousand credits for one of my most prized slave girls. So I want the two you of you too please me. Whoever does a better job gets to stay". Mai and Liv nodded at each other with a competitive stare. Liv went first. She got up close to Jabba and ran her fingers down his slimy slug of a body. Then she licked Jabba in an erotic fashion. This process continued for several minutes before things escalated. Liv pushed her loincloth out of the way and got on too of Jabba's tail. She slid her vagina over it and screamed in pain. Blood poured down her thighs. It caused her so much pain but she loved every moment. However within minutes she passed out from the pain and she was removed from Jabba. Mai then had her chance to take a crack at the almighty Jabba. She removed her red gi to reveal her massive tits. Some of the largest that the Galaxy had ever seen. She fondled herself in front of Jabba until her nipples were hard. Jabba's mouth watered at the sight. She then rubbed her sensitive breasts against Jabba's face. Jabba sat there dumbfounded as if that wasn't enough Mai began to ride Jabba's tail like it was nothing. She put Liv's endurance to shame as she went on to please Jabba for nearly an hour without fatigue. After which Jabba finally called her off. In Huttese he stated "My choice is clear, Mai is beautiful, busty and natural, I will keep her and sell you to the Zygerrians." Liv gasped at the thought a second while two Gamorrean guards dragged her away. =A Zygerrian Concubine= Day 001 Liv was dragged outside and was made to get to her feet. She looked around and saw a massive Zygerrian Slaver Ship in front of Jabba's palace. The Gamorrran Guarss led her to the ship and forced inside. They then sat her down in her seat and left the ship. Within moments the ship's boosters ignited and Liv was whisked away into space. Soon afterward the ship touched down in Zygerria. Two Zygerrian guards came to escort Liv to the Queen's palace. She was led through Zygerria's disgusting streets crawling scum and slaves. Eventually Liv and the guards reached the Queen's throne room. "Well, Well my merchandise has finally arrived" The Queen said in a pleased tone as Liv entered. Standing next to the Queen was a busty woman with fiery pink hair. She wore a choker collar as well as a small white tank top and short denim shorts that cut off extremely high. She also wore a pair of high class black stilettos. Liv could only presume that the woman was some sort of Concubine to the Queen. "I've heard about your reputation Ms.Aust. Jabba has given us a mighty recommendation. So I am going to offer you a choice. You can either be a sex slave to my empire as I feel your talents will be well suited now for that. Or you can serve as my second personal concubine. You will be taken underneath the wing of Poison, my most trusted slave. She has served me for over a decade. You will be well fed and clothed and be given luxury accommodations. However you will serve my needs however I see fit as well as my guests. So what is your choice?" Liv looked up at the Queen. Wasn't really a hard descion. Although Liv already missed Jabba she realized that she should make the best of her current situation so she accepted the Queen's offer to be her concubine. "Excellent you'll start tomorrow. Poison escort her to her bedroom." Poison then led Liv outside of the Queen's throne room. Day 002 Liv awoke the next morning in her bedroom. She stretched out her arms and took a look around. She found herself a mirror and looked at her reflection. "My are you gorgeous Liv" she thought as she stared at her bare body. She then turned to see a set of garments layed down for her on her nightstand. She went over to them and examined them. Liv smiled and put on her concubine outfit. It was a black corset, that had gaps that showed off her back and massive amounts of cleavage. There were two black straps that layed on her ass and a set of black four inch heels came with the outfit. Liv turned to the mirror in order to examine herself once more. She did her hair as she observed her slutty body. "My, my!" she said. Suddenly the door opened and Poison enetered. "Mistress Aust, I thought we could have a breakfast together and get to know one another before we begin your training as a concubine. Are you up for it?" Poison said. Liv turned to face Poison, turning her attention away from the mirror. "Why of course!" She proceeded to follow Poison down to the dining hall where they sat down at a small table across from one another. After they ordered their meals Poison looked at Liv. "Well you have quite the body, one of the finest I've ever layed eyes on. Your reputation proceeds you". Liv blushed slightly. "Thank you". "Tell me Liv, do you enjoy yourself? Are you satisfied with your life? Or do you desire more? Poison questioned. Liv pondered for a moment. "Guess It wouldn't hurt to tell the truth" she said to herself. "I have been a prostitute nearly all my life and recently my dreams were being realized. Being Jabba's top concubine was my life's dream. But he chose that Big-Breasted bitch Mai. I can only hope that I'll find a place here". Liv finished her meal. "I'm ready to begin my training". "Is that so?" Poison said. "Then follow me to the "training" chambers". Liv followed Poison down a series of corridors and passageways until they rechee their destination. The room was medium sized with red carpets and velvet coverings on the bed. Dark brown furniture also encompassed the room. Liv turned to Poison, "So what do I have to do?". Poison smiled at Liv's question. "It is simple Liv. I want to determine for myself whether you are worthy of being the Queen's concubine. I need to test you for myself". Liv looked at Poison in confusion. "Is that so?" "Yes and here's my proposition. If you can make me cum within five minutes you will have impressed me and thus gained by approval. However, if you fail I will have to "change" you quickly to meet the Queen's desires. Understood?" Poison stated. Liv observed Poison before responding. "She looks like such a slut!" Liv said to herself. "Surely this can't be to hard?" Liv Locked her eyes with Poison's. "I accept your challenge!". Poison sat down on the bed. "Time starts now, Come at me!" Liv strode up to Posion and began to fondle her massive Breasts. Their size put her own to shame. Liv could feel Poison's nipples getting hard from beneath the her stripper tee. Liv pushed it up and began to suckle Posion's left tit. "Wow she's good!" Poison thought to herself but then she said, "You'll have to better!" Liv knew what this meant. She turned Poison over so that she was on all fours facing the wall with her ass hanging out over the side of the bed. Liv took her chance to pull away Poison's denim shorts revealing her exposed ass. Poison's g-string was custom made to connect below her asshole leaving it completely exposed. Liv smiled at her oppurtunity. "Do you want me to go straight for your target zone!". Poison turned her head and laughed, "Do your best!" Liv smirked at Poison's response. Liv drove her finger deep into Poison's ass. Poison bit her lip to stop herself from moaning. Liv thrusted her finger in and out as she fingered Posion's ass. "I'm not impressed!" Poison yelled. "Oh really?!" Liv screamed back as she plunged three other fingers into Poison's asshole. "Do you like this?!". Liv pushed her hand in and out and listned to hear Poison's reaction when suddenly she responded. "Time's up Liv!" Liv fell backward onto the floor. "She had failed! How could she have failed on pleasuring a slut like Poison?" Poison stood up facing opposite Liv. She put her shorts back on as well as her T-Shirt. Shen then turned to Liv. "I must say I expected more from you. Oh well. A deal is a deal, tomorrow I will begin your training. A sorry excuse for a pleasure slave like you needs to get her act together. Poison walked towards to the door. "See Ya Tomorrow, Honey!" as she threw Liv a kiss. Day 003 Liv awoke the next day to see Poison sitting in a chair across the room. "Guess there isn't much privacy here huh?" Liv said sarcastically. Poison ignored the comment and answered, "Today we begin your training stand up!" Liv stood up in her slave outfit waiting for her next command. "Turn around and show me your ass". Liv blushed slightly as she turned around and flaunted her ass toward Poison. "Is this what you wanted?" Liv said in response. Poison walked up and examined Liv's rear end. She ran her fingers along Liv's as she cheek and gave it a good all slap. "Hmmm. You have a fine ass Liv. One of the best I've ever seen. You should really make better use of it. Why don't you shake it for me?" Liv smiled. She had done this many of times before. She squatted down and danced erotically. Her butt bumping up and down. "How do you like this, Poison!?". "Hmmm. Why don't you give me a lap dance Liv?" Liv walked up to Poison and thrusted her ass in her face. Her ass thubbed violently and Poison loved it. She felt arroused but she stopped herself. "Very good Liv but you still have a long way to go. I'll be back soon, take care sweetie". Day 010 Liv had spent a week improving her abilities to pleasure guests but more significantly Poison. She was beginning to have a lasting impact on her and Liv knew it. Poison walked in. "It's time now Liv, show me your ass". Liv smiled. "No problem!" Liv got down and bent her knees into a squat like position she was presenting her ass to Poison. "I'll shake it for you master!" Poison watched with pleasure as Liv's ass bounced. The previous morning Poison had given Liv a knew outfit. It was a red and white thing with red heels. It really exaggerated Liv's features. Liv'ass bounced violently as it twerked up and down. "How's this!" Liv thrusted her ass closer to Poison mere inches from her face. Posion immense pleasure from this. Poison put her hand down on her crotch. "Uhh. She's turning me on big time! I can't hold back much longer!" Poison told herself. Liv laughed in satisfaction. "Come on! Poison! I know you want a piece of this sweet ass!"